


Don't Let Go

by NatureTree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureTree/pseuds/NatureTree
Summary: "Please don't let go.""Never."





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> [Appropriate music: Fools by Lauren Aquilina.]
> 
> So I got this inspiration after/during a moment with my dad. He noticed I had much on my mind and asked what it was, what I were thinking about. He hugged me, and I felt so safe in the hug so I thought; why not write fluff.

Many things happen in a life-time, people meet, become friends, perhaps something more, they grow apart, live life and might meet each other again, it's not always easy though. Keith was a prime example of that, being in his early twenties, living in a shitty apartment with his best friend, barely having money for food and rent. Keith was in his early twenties when he met a person he soon found himself to rely in. Before that, however, he only had his best friend and brother.

He met his best friend in his early teens and even if they started out rocky, they always came back to each other. No matter how much they fought, they knew they would not be able to be without each other, despite being so young. Keith and his best friend, Pidge, grew close and became inseparable during freshman year of highschool after Pidge and Keith had been through something extraordinary. Or, if it could even be called that. Pidge had come out as transgender and asexual aromantic that year, at the same time that Keith came out as demi-romantic homosexual. It was a special occasion because right afterward they came to the conclusion that they were platonic soulmates. If someone ever hit on any of them, the other would act as their significant other. They were best friends because they could rely in each other, Keith soon came to call her family.

He met his brother in kindergarten. Keith was only six years old when he was adopted by the Shirogane's. They even had a son of their own that he would soo call his brother. Takashi was only six years older than him, twelve at the time, and even then he took the role of a good rolemodel onto himself. Takashi was a bit of a troubled child though, having been through a car accident with his uncle gave him Post-traumatic stress disorder, but Takashi never let it hinder him. Of course it was difficult and he had to go to psychiatrists once a week, but it got better after a long while. He still has nightmares and feels wary about sitting in a car. He did lose his arm after all. Takashi never hurt Keith and that's what matters, not emotionally, mentally or physically. He always protected his little brother and they both relied on each other as much as the other.

When Keith was twenty he met Pidge's online friend Hunk Garrett. Hunk was an incredibly sweet guy. Hunk also had a best friend named Lance. He and Lance didn't go well together. They were fire and water. They fought any time they had the chance, of course, it was childish and was usually seen as an old-married-couple banter. Even if they would never admit it, Lance had a crush on Keith ever since he beat Lance, Pidge and Hunk on Mario Kart mercilessly. It might seem like a weird way to realise your crush on somebody, but the way Keith beamed was so cute and infectious that Lance found himself want to get closer to him. When Keith found out about his crush on Lance, it was when Lance was talking about his family, he is an incredibly passionate person and the way that it was noticeable to see his love for his family made Keith want to be his family. He wanted someone to talk about him like that.

They did grow closer, after some persuasion from their friends. Mostly Pidge and Hunk telling them how deep in they were and how foolish they were. Either way, they grew closer as friends before realising that they wanted something more. Keith was the one to make the first move. Lance had been rambling on about everything and nothing, Keith couldn't remember what it was about, when he had kissed Lance. Lance had been so adorably flustered and spluttered all through the kiss, it was quite disgusting and Keith loved it.

Keith and Lance had started to date when they were twenty-two, had sex for the first time with each other when they were twenty-three, Lance proposed to Keith when they were twenty-four.

Now, they were soon twenty-five and were sitting in the kitchen of their shared apartment. Well, mostly shared since Pidge pretty much still lived there. Keith was sitting in a chair and resting his head on his arms that were placed on the table, still half asleep. Lance was standing by the fridge, reading on a card they got from somebody. It was calm, much unlike their usual mornings were they would argue about nothing and everything. Like who had taken the last pancake - Pidge - or who had worn Lance's 'sexy' shirt - Pidge - or even who had put the toilet paper upward - Pidge - and sometimes who had placed Keith's boxers in the freezer - Pidge. Today it was peaceful, almost  _too_ peaceful.

"WHAT!?" Oh, there it was.

"What?" Keith grumbled from his arms, still trying to understand how he fell in love with a loser.

"Hunk and Shay are getting married and they told us through a card! A  _card_! They didn't invite us to when they were going to propose! The least they could do was tell us personally." Lance ranted, waving his arms around for effect. Right, his fianceé was dramatic.

"Lance. Not everybody wants a dramatic shit-ass proposal." Keith grumbled from his arms, having a flash-back to Lance's horrific proposal to him. It still made his shiver to this day. "I have nightmares about it. Literally."

Keith did think it was justified, but Lance would always defend himself with some childish excuse.

"It was memorable at least. Plus, that's not the topic. Keith. Hunk has been my best friend since we were five. I just wish he'd tell me in person." Lance said, a little lower.

Right. Lance may be loud, extraverted, flirty but under all that Lance was actually quite self-conscious. Keith still found it ridiculous. His fianceé was adorable and loveable and he didn't find a single thing to dislike about him. Okay, except his loudness and flirtiness and his extraverted personality. Maybe Keith disliked his traits but he loved his whole personality, body and being. It sounds sappy but it's true. To an extent.

He looked up only to see himself being pulled into a hug. Lance is after all an incredibly affectionate person and despite everything Keith is too. He just doesn't initate it, but if someone he cares about hugs him, he will without doubt reciprocate it. Even if a little bit awkwardly. Keith and Lance, being experienced with Keith's awkward hugs just found it normal. Keith hugged Lance back, smiling into his shoulder. Lance smelled of salt and something he couldn't put his finger on, it might just be his shower gel, but Keith loved it. That smell was one he had begun to find safe and comforting.

The first time they hugged it wasn't like that. It was very awkward and lasted only for about a second. Still, Keith hadn't hated it.

"Please don't let go." Keith muttered, wanting to hold him longer.

"Never." Lance whispered, knowing that Keith didn't often ask for anything even after being in a long-term relationship, or at least the longest for Lance and Keith.

It might be cheesy, but they loved it. They cheerised moments like these, when they can be vulnerable together and still be strong because they are together. Keith loved Lance like he was, even if he annoyed the shit out of him and he sometimes wanted to beat some sense into his thick skull. Lance loved Keith like he was, even if he was an irritating nuisance and he sometimes wanted to knock some sense into his air-head. Both of them were determined and that was what made their relationship work.

 

"Gay!" A Pidge could be heard from the distance in the corner of the stairway, snickering at their moment and taking photos for their wedding and maybe for blackmail.


End file.
